1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a holder for mounting of a hair dryer that permits the hair dryer to be used without the supporting of the hair dryer by the user's hands thereby leaving the user's hands free to perform other tasks.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair dryers by both men and women have long been known. The conventional hair dryer is deemed to be portable and is constructed in a manner to be relatively small in size having a fan and heater housing through which heated air is to be blown from the hair dryer which is to be directed at a desired location by the user holding onto a graspable handle section of the hair dryer. One of the many problems associated with the use of such hair dryers is that certain individuals, especially women, absolutely need to use both of their hands in manipulating and drying of the hair in order to cause the hair to be formed into a certain style. As a result, there is a need for some type of structure that will cantileverly support the hair dryer in a suspended position permitting air flow of the hair dryer to be directed to a desired direction leaving the user's hands free for styling and combing of the hair.
Many hair styles require the use of both hands of a person in order to comb and brush the hair to produce the desired hair style. This can be easily accomplished if two people are involved in the procedure. However, in most instances in the home, only a single individual is involved, that being the person obtaining the hair style.
In the past, in order to provide a "hands free" using relationship of hair dryer, it has been known to mount the hair dryer at a fixed location on a wall surface. The undesirable part of this mounting arrangement for a hair dryer is that the hair dryer is not adjustable in position. The user is required to maneuver and position his or her hair directly adjacent the output end of the hair dryer in order to effectively use the hair dryer.
Also, within the prior art, it has been known to cantileverly support a hair dryer from some type of bracket assembly relative to a vertical wall surface. These bracket assemblies permit universal moving and adjusting of the hair dryer to practically any desired position. However, these bracket assemblies in the past have been rather complex in construction. Also, these bracket assemblies have not been able to be connected with virtually every type of hair dryer as these bracket assemblies may only be connectable with certain types of hair dryers.